


...By Any Means Necessary

by Sam_Land



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks, when Jean doesn't know how to express his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Land/pseuds/Sam_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco was a sixth grader. Unlike the rest of them, he wasn’t scary. He was a fast runner who knew what he was doing with a basketball on the blacktop. He could do monkey-bars and multiply double digits in his head. He read grown up books, like the last three in the series of Harry Potter and the Hunger Games. But best of all, Marco noticed *him*. Jean! Of all the people he could have chosen to notice, he picked him! That was a feat not many had done in Jean's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...By Any Means Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend telling me he wanted to "write 'I miss you' on a rock and throw it in your face, so you can know how much it hurts missing you." Thanks, Aidan<3

He did it. He couldn't believe himself, but he'd actually done it. It made sense at the time, Jean thought to himself as he ran down the middle of the road, not even thinking about his current situation. His mind was still back there, at the school's playground for the sixth graders. For the big kids.

Yes. Jean Kirstein, a small not very well known fourth grader, had gone onto the playground that was off limits to him. If that wasn’t enough to get him in trouble, then throwing rocks at students would do it for sure.

“I just wanted to finally make him understand," he coughed out between short breaths. His legs were on fire but he wasn’t home yet. He took the next right, not even looking for cars before turning.

He had thrown a rock at a boy named Marco. And it had hit him right in the face. Now, it wasn’t a big rock, but he hadn’t meant to aim so well. It was however, large enough to write on with a sharpie. He blushed just thinking about it. How stupid! Maybe Jean’s plan wouldn’t work; it could’ve smudged off!

He stopped and leaned on a tree, checking his hands for dark marks. None. Maybe Marco did get his message after all. Well, that is if he picked it up after it hit him. Jean hadn’t stayed around long enough to find out.

Jean sighed, filling his tired lungs with oxygen. Marco. Oh Marco.

He was a sixth grader. Unlike the rest of them, he wasn’t scary. He was a fast runner who knew what he was doing with a basketball on the blacktop. He could do monkey-bars and multiply double digits in his head. He read grown up books, like the last three in the series of Harry Potter and the Hunger Games. But best of all, Marco noticed *him*. Jean! Of all the people he could have chosen to notice, he picked him! That was a feat not many had done in Jean's life.

He was an introvert who drew on his spelling homework and daydreamed through reading and writing classes, usually eating lunch alone.

They met because of after-school daycare. Specifically, when they were on opposite teams and equally matched when it came to dodge-ball. Jean's team did lose however, but it caught Marcos attention and that was all that he needed. Not that he knew it at the time.

"Hey you got a good arm there!" Jean looked up from his book. Huh? Some was talking to him? Oh.

"Marco right?" Jean asked, bored with the conversation already, glancing up at the tall boy, who had been throwing a shadow over his book. His brown eyes were warm and Jean immediately associated them with melted chocolate. His black hair was mussed up but had a part down the middle and... How did one person have that many freckles?

"Yeah! That’s me," The boy in question beamed and Jean's only thought was ‘can boys be pretty?’ but he shook himself out of it. This was dangerous. Marco was dangerous. Talking with him could mean future bullying from other sixth graders or fourth graders who didn’t like it that he was getting special treatment.

"Thanks, but I’m not as good as you; your team did win the game. Now I’m trying to read. Can I finish my chapter?" Jean’s tone was cold, but not as cold as usual. Marco didn’t know that, but it didn’t phase him anyway.

"Oh man I love the Percy Jackson series! It’s good! Seems a little out of your league though. Aren’t you in fifth grade?"

Jean grinned smugly, but it turned into a frown very quickly. Smiling was not his thing. "Nope. I’m in fourth actually."

"Wow. That. Is impressive. Can I sit?" 

Jean stared dumbly at the older boy for a good minute before slowly shaking his head yes. He was used to teasing, so kept his guard up as he moved over on the bench, allowing Marco to plop down.

"So, if you were a demigod who would you want to be your godly parent?"

Jean's eyes brightened, and a smooth conversation began.

No bullying ever came, and Jean quickly found himself his first best friend.

Well, he wasn't going to have a best friend for much longer, the third grader thought grumpily. Not after half of Marco’s face turns purple from a well-aimed sneak attack. Jean kicked at the ground and started walking again. Another block or so till he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I had an idea for an ending but I'm not sure about it...


End file.
